Phantasmagoria
by Heartbringer
Summary: DPxDF. AU. Having his first novel released, but not gained the popularity it needed, Danny needs to think of another eye catching story to both critiques and the general public to enjoy. He needs inspiration, and fast! And what better way to help him than on their school field trip to Romania (Transylvania), Europe to soak up on the country's literature, history, and untold stories
1. Chapter 1

Phantasmagoria

Show: Danny Phantom (AU)

Rated: T [Rating may go up]

Pairings: DFxDP (Pitch pearl)

Genre: Romance, adventure, mystery, hurt/comfort

Summary: Having his first novel released, but not gained the popularity it needed, Danny needs to think of another eye catching story to both critiques and the general public to enjoy. He needed inspiration, and fast! Or his dream of being a novelist was over. And what better way to help him than on their school field trip to Romania, Europe to soak up on the country's literature, history... And untold stories.

Chapter 1: Dreams

_The evening was wondrous. Every eligible lady danced together with fine gentlemen at the ball. Except for one female. Her bangs cascaded down her light tan face. The seventeen year old female slumped in her chair, quite un-lady like, though she did not care. Her bright sapphire eyes, currently saddened, scanned the wide dance floor where everyone danced and enjoying themselves. Except her. Sighing again, the young lady looked away, not hearing a set of footsteps coming her way._

"_A lovely young wallflower all the way here?", the female was startled by the familiar voice. Turning towards the source, she blushed. The new comer she knew so well stood there and gave her his charming smiles. She couldn't help but smile back._

_The male then bowed before holding out his hand to her. His smile still in place. "Would you care to dance with me?"_

**X**

Bright sapphire eyes groggily opened as the owner woke to the sound of their bedside alarm clock. A light tan hand reached up and turned it back to snooze mode. A boy of sixteen year old groaned as he scratched his already messy black bed head before looking at the time. 6:42 AM. The teen sighed before getting up his bed, his cotton candy pink pajama's were wrinkled from when he moved unconsciously in his sleep. Dream. That was the third time this week. Shaking the thoughts away the teen made his bed unbeknownst to him that his thoughts unconsciously steered to the dream he had. Shaking his head again to clear off the dream, the boy headed towards his bathroom to start on his daily routines.

Half an hour later the teen then went downstairs and towards the kitchen area. "Good morning, Danny! Ready for breakfast?"

The boy, now known as Danny, nodded towards his mother, Madeline or Maddie for short. Her short reddish brown hair bounced as she worked on the breakfast of every member of the family. "How does eggs and bacon with a side of toast and a glass orange juice, sound?"

"Sounds good to me, mom.", Danny smiled as the boy made himself comfortable on the table whilst he waited. He could have just had cereal, but his mother was already up and willing to make breakfast before he arrived. Danny sighed.

"Hey, Danny. You're up early. Morning mom!", greeted Danny's older sibling, Jazz. She's nineteen but still attends at Casper High, but it will be also her final year before going off to college. Before she sported a long sleeved black t-shirt styled blouse, light blue jeans, and let her hair fall back with a simple blue head band, and black flats. But now she wears a short sleeve cotton t-shirt inside her blue button sleeveless vest, an A cut knee length blue skirt, white stocking leggings and midnight blue flats. Her hair was still held back by a blue headband but Jazz decided to cut her hair just by her mid-drift.

By the time their mother had finished cooking their breakfast, Jack, the children's father and Maddie's husband, finally joined them. Small talks ensued and foods eaten, the parents went off to work whilst the children head off to school.

xx∆xx

When Jazz and Danny arrived at Casper High, they separate ways to go to their respective classes. Danny met up with his two best friends Tucker and Sam. As they walked towards theirs first period, they chatted. Danny told them about his dream.

"…And that would be your third dream this week right, Danny?", said Tucker as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah!", said Danny. "And thought it gets weirder and weirder as it come…" The boy sighed as they reached his locker. "Maybe I'm just tired from thinking too much."

Sam raised a brow. "Well. I can tell you this.", she huffed. "You need to relax more, Danny.", she paused and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Ever since your first book's publication, you've been thinking WAY too much!"

Danny placed his forehead on his locker as he sighed. "I can't help it, Sam! It's been two months since my novel was published, and it didn't sell out as much as I'd hope! Even with an ALIAS to hide behind in…" Danny gave Sam an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for wasting the money you gave me, Sam."

The two looked at each other. They never thought that their friend would look so down. Tucker then thought of something. "Dude. Don't take it so hard. Critiques are always hard to convince. At least some of the general public bought it.", Tucker said with a nervous smile.

Sam then grinned. Good work, Tuck, she thought. Her eyes then glanced the school's hallway, which made her grin grew. "And I can very much tell you in who THE general public bought those books. They aren't hard to figure out that your book is popular with them."

The two males raised a brow before they looked at to where Sam's eyes were indicating. There, on the other side of the hall, just a few feet from them, a small group of the popular girls chatting away. Squealing, giggling, laughing. They recognized some of them. Paulina, Star, Valerie, and other popular girls. They even heard a few words such as 'Did you read the book?', 'The story was amazing and so full of romance!', 'Rapture, rocks! Why can't there be people like that?'

As the small crowd walked away, Tucker and Sam looked back at Danny with a smile. But immediately frowned because Danny wasn't as happy as they'd hoped. The teen had a halfhearted smile in his features.

Danny sighed for what maybe the tenth time today. "Thanks for the support, guys."

As the bell rang students made their way to their first period classes. Tucker, Sam, and Danny all headed to their first class as well. As they entered, there was one thing in Danny's mind.

"_I need inspiration. And fast!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Phantasmagoria

Show: Danny Phantom (AU)

Rated: T [Rating may go up]

Pairings: DFxDP (Pitch pearl)

Genre: Romance, adventure, mystery, hurt/comfort

Summary: Having his first novel released, but not gained the popularity it needed, Danny needs to think of another eye catching story to both critiques and the general public to enjoy. He needed inspiration, and fast! Or his dream of being a novelist was over. And what better way to help him than on their school field trip to Romania, Europe to soak up on the country's literature, history... And untold stories.

Chapter 2: The Invitation

Another day, another time on campus about how life supposedly goes.

Two months pass since the whole dream that Danny kept having. But strangely, from having three of them in a week it was reduced to two in a week. Like it was. Strange. And they all centered on four individuals. Ranging from two female that were similar to each other, one little girl, and a male. But the dreams sometimes shift more on the two females and the male, to just the female with a tulip flower clip on her hair, and the male. It was all so confusing that Danny had to shake the thoughts away before it could get anymore to him.

The teen sighed as he placed his head his desk and closed his eyes. He, Sam, and Tucker, were one of the few students that are inside the classroom before the bell even rang. When Danny opened his eyes again, albeit half open. He saw Tucker fiddling with his PDA, while Sam was reading another book she bought at the Skulk & Lurk. As the teen laid his head there on his desk for a few minute more, a sudden tap on his shoulder made him sit up. Danny turned to his left to see a familiar face. At least, a more friendly familiar face. Danny smiled. "Hey, Val."

"Hey, Danny.", replied the female. Sporting her sleeveless orange blouse top supported by a white belt, she also wore her dark orange above knee skirt and white flats. Her curly deep brown hair grew longer and fuller as it is supported by her white headband. Danny's rich blue eyes trailed down to her arms. It was his book; Rapture. Ah, he sees it now. Though he wouldn't be surprised that Valerie also knows his persona as the Amity Park's known anonymous publisher. It was kind of their fault that she heard them conversing about it one time, inside the Janitor's supply closet, he might add. But Valerie, besides being with the 'in crowd' of the school, she was the nicest one of them, and promised to keep it a secret until Danny decides not to hide behind his persona, anymore.

"I read your book.", she paused as Valerie pointed to the book she held. "It's really good. The best one since the first two you made."

Danny gave her a halfhearted smile. "Thanks, Val. Though, it didn't sell as much as I wanted it to."

Valerie frowned. "Don't say it like that, Danny. Besides, the majority of Casper High seemed to like it. Seriously, you're too negative about this." She stated as Valerie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I have to agree with Valerie on this, Danny. You're giving off more negative vibes than me. And I'm the Goth here.", said Sam as she tried to make a joke. But failed. She sighed. "Think of it this way, Danny. After this experience with your Rapture novel, it will let you strive even more in making that new story you were planning on."

Tucker paused in fiddling with his PDA and smiled towards his friend. "Sam's right, dude. And think of it, maybe your new book will be a lot more popular."

Danny sighed. There was no use arguing with them. When they decide to get him out of the gutter of his depression, they do it in a heartbeat. He smiled. They were the best of friends he could ever had, now that he thought about it. They were gold, one of a kind. And he considers himself to be one of the luckiest. Danny' smiled brightened. "Thanks a bunch, guys. You're the best. And I really can't tell you have much you mean to me."

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie smiled and in unison they said, "You're welcome, Danny."

The bell finally rang and more students that were not there before finally arrived. Once the students took their respected seats, their teacher came in. "Good morning, class.", said Ms. Egret. Her tone seemed to be in joy over something, considering the sparkle in her deep blue eyes. As she came to the front desk, her long brown hair moved along with her. She placed the papers and books she needed for their lesson in Creative writing class. Her one inch black pumps clicked and clacked on the tile floor, as the brunette positioned herself in the front of her desk. She wore a pair of purple knee length skirt, and a purple vest, that was over her gray long sleeved under shirt. Ms. Egret faced the class, and smiled. "Class, I have an announcement to make.", she paused and took out a white letter envelope. She then took out what was inside. "Do any of you know what this is?"

"A letter?', said Starr, from her seat in the third row.

Ms. Egret smiled. "Correct, Starr. But more importantly, it's not just a letter. But an invitation.", the brunette announced which caused a few murmurs in the classroom. Valerie raised her hand.

"An invitation to what, Ms. Egret? I don't quite understand."

Their brunette teacher just smiled, as if she knew something they don't. "Do any of you remember that annual contest we have four months ago?"

The class started to either murmur among themselves or with their seatmates, grumbling or scratching their heads as to remember something, or not say anything at all because they don't remember or did not participate. Sam was thinking as to what happened four months ago that their teacher would want them to remember. So did Danny and Valerie. Tucker scanned his PDA. When he found it he blurted it out before he realized that he used his outside voice rather than his inside. "Oh! I know! It was the Annual school wide Essay writing contest!"

The majority of the class groaned, save for a few, but the brunette ignored it. "Correct, Tucker!", That was how Ms. Egret was different from the other teachers. She calls the students name by their first name, other than their family name. She was the easily approached ones. Earn her respect, and she will respect you back. Abuse that, and make her angry, let's just say you are in for a month of detention, and homework.

"The winner of the contest is one of the students I teach, who will not be named because they requested it to be so. The student won a very special prize.", said Ms. Egret. The class seemed to be excited about it.

Sam, Valerie, and Tucker all threw Danny a knowing look before their teacher continued.

"What is the prize about, Ms. Egret?", a random student asked. They were all curious to know.

"Now, now. Settle down, class. Please be quiet so you may all hear the announcement.", their teacher was barely containing her excitement as well. She was grinning wider than a Cheshire cat. "Now without further adieu, the prize for the winner of the Essay contest is…."

All the students were on the edges of their seats, leaning forward as not to miss anything. The air in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. They didn't even realize that they were all holding their breaths! "A tour in Romania: Transylvania! A weeks stay in a five star Hotel, and all expenses paid by our gracious host Vladimir Masters!"

There was an explosion of cheers in the class rooms that it could be heard around the school! Talk about lung power! Cheers, w00ts, and screams were all heard, that Danny and Sam had to cover their ears, but still smiled at the news. But, unfortunately it was getting out of hand, so their teacher gave her command. "EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!"

And with that the students went back to their seats with no more than a peep from the, except for their smiling and grinning faces. They were polished as an army that trained for months, but they only knew over a week that they needed to follow their teacher's rules, or there will be trouble. Ms. Egret smiled and cleared her throat before she continued her announcement. "Please note down on what I have to say on what is mentioned in the invite." When Egret looked up from the letter she was reading the students already had their pencils and their notebook's opened. Eager to write down anything she will mention. She continued. "The plane will be scheduled for us on Aug. 24, 2007. That is six days away from now. And I will be holding on to our tickets, and will ONLY be distributing them when we are at the airport. And all must be present at around 8:00 AM, no more than that. If you are late, I'm afraid you don't get to go. The overall trip is about three days and two nights. And if you are airsick, please notify me, so that we can do something about it. And make sure you pack everything you NEED. This is a field trip, not a vacation trip. Any photography device of any kind are allowed, except on our tour of the famous Transylvania landmark they have. No camera's allowed there. Anymore questions?"

And after since the remainder of the day, the students of MS. Egret's class won't stop talking about it. They also heard the other class that she teaches and had the same reaction they did earlier that day. After that, it was pretty much the same old thing again. Continuing their classes until they all went home for the end of the day.

"See you, guys.", said Danny as they went their separate ways with Sam and Tucker.

"See you tomorrow, dude.", said Tucker as he waved goodbye.

"I'll call later, okay?", said Sam as she also left.

††*††

When Danny came home and told his parent's and his sister at dinner time about their fieldtrip, let's just say excited was a weak work for it. They were very ecstatic. His parents were in a buzz, his mother and father were so very proud of him since Danny and Jazz already told them that he won the said Essay contest those four months ago. And Ms. Egret told them personally to respect their son's decision for being discrete and allowed the brunette to announce the winner as anonymous and just in front of the class she teaches. Maddie and Jack already knew about how their son was in constant bullying streak when he was a freshman. And they did not want their son to experience like that again.

Later that evening, around 7:17 PM, a knock came to his bedroom door. "Come in!", said Danny as he did not look away on the work he was doing in his study table. The door opened and Jazz' head peaked in.

"Hey, little brother. May I come in your room?", when she only saw Danny nod, Jazz came in and closed the door behind her before she sat herself on her little brother's bed. "So, what are working on, Danny? Homework?"

Danny nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah…math. Ugh. You know how bad I am at it.", the teen gave a low chuckle before he looked at his sister. "What brings you here, Jazz?"

The young adult smiled. "I just want to congratulate you on your work on the Essay, little brother.", she paused and ruffled her little brother's hair. "I didn't think you had it in you. Well, that theory proved me very wrong when you started going into Ms. Egret's class."

Danny smiled. "Yeah. I should really be thanking Ms. Egret on how I ended up like this now. I think we all need to give her a big 'thank you'. If it wasn't for her, helping me, I would never have known this talent I have." It was very true, now that Danny thought about it. Ever since the start of his semester as a sophomore, and first stepping foot into Ms. Egret's class. The woman had been a life saver. His life saver.

"Hey, Danny.", called his sister, as the boy had been shook out from his musings. "How is your new compilation of ideas on the novel you are working on, if you don't mind me asking?"

Danny looked back at his desk, his blue eyes caught his thick royal blue covered journal where he places all of his ideas and planning on creating his next novel. "It's been fine in the long run. I already thought of the genre, but… I still need a solid plot for it. Not to mention the place and characters I'll be using." Danny heavily sighed as he combed back his coal black hair.

Seeing his brother distressed, Jazz frowned. She sat up from his bed, walked towards her little brother, and did the thing that she did to comfort him. Jazz gave him a comforting hug. Danny stiffened slightly but gave in to his sister's comfort. He sighed. "Thanks, Jazz."

"No problem, little brother.", said Jazz as she spotted the notebook with the written instructions for their field trip. Picking it up and quickly scanned it, she asked. "Are these the things you will be needing for the trip?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. We have to bring only the things we need with some necessities. And after six days, it's off to Romania: Transylvania we go."

A light bulb immediately clicked on Jazz head. "Danny." The boy turned. "I believe that this field trip is just the thing you need!"

Danny cocked his head sideways, in a puzzled question. "Why? What do you mean?"

Jazz placed the notebook down and looked at her little brother straight in the eyes, and smiled. "Think about it. A place where legends and myths are born, untold stories. Heck, even the place and setting could not be any more perfect to set it up!"

By this time Jazz was already shaking Danny slightly back and forth. "W-what are you saying, Jazz?"

"Danny, think! This field trip might be the inspirational kick that you needed!" And Danny did think. He pondered, and gave it thought. He paced along his room, thinking it on the subject a bit more. Then it finally clicked. Danny whipped his head towards his sister, for certain. Jazz saw the expression of her little brother's face. Wide eyed with excitement, a large grin in his face that said 'Eureka! I have it!'. Jazz could not help herself but give a large smile herself.

"Jazz! You're a genius!", Danny tackled his sister into the famous/infamous Fenton hug. They spun in place for just a bit before Jazz gave back the same hug. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"Whoa! Slow down, little brother!", Jazz laughed as she pushed Danny just within arms length. His grin still on his face. "Now. Why don't you have those ideas written down? The trip may still be six days away, but we can't let ideas slip away, now can we?" Jazz winked and Danny nodded.

And from that night on, Danny got to work on the new ideas of his story in his journal.

‡‡*‡‡

(Time skip: 6 days later. School field trip 7:40 AM)

At Amity Park airport station, many people were ready for their flight. The hustle and bustle of the civilians filled the area. But none so compared to the large group of students of Casper high. Many excited conversations were heard here and there, some double checking everything they needed. As the group stayed together and not stray, they all waited for their teacher, Ms. Egret, to come back from checking their flight schedule.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were within the groupings. Tucker was very excited and could barely contain himself. Sam was as cool and cal as ever, since this wasn't her first time ridding a plane. Danny was excited as well, just not much as his other male friend. He had his bag pack with him and it was not long ago that their luggage was boarded to their plane. All the things he needed in his bag pack, and that made his nerves calm down. It was then that their teacher came back and passed their ticket's and their seating numbers.

"Alright, everyone! Please file a single line so that we may board our plane!", As the student's did as instructed, Tucker slung his right arm on Danny's shoulder from behind.

"Woo hoo! I can't believe we're finally going! This is all thanks to you, man!", Tucker stated as he ruffled Danny hair.

"H-Hey! C'mon Tuck, cut it out!", said Danny as he can't help but laugh. Sam laughed along with them as she watched their antics.

It did not take long until they boarded their plane, as it headed to Romania.

††‡††

Somewhere within the mansions library, an apparition gave form as it stared outside to watch the Transylvanian moonlight. His vibrant green eyes were dull and unfeeling, his snow white silvery hair tied in a ponytail, swayed as he floated near the glass window. He wore a coal black formal suit with coat tails, a gray cotton vest, and a white buttoned undershirt. Though, midway, it all stopped at his middle area, where continuing on, was a misty coal spectral tail. He clutched his cane in his hands.

"Brother.", said a small soft voice. The male turned to meet the coming form of his little sister. She has the same color of hair and eyes as he did, but her hair was tied in a curled bun behind her head. She also had the same spectral tail as he did. Her clothes were the upper half of her ball gown. It was a light baby blue color, with short gloves, and the sleeves were puffed. The neckline of her dress, and the front of her dress had two vertical royal blue silk ribbons. Her sash were also the same royal blue silk ribbon, and embedded on the middle is a golden oval broach with a deep blue sapphire embedded within its middle. "Please come to the village with us. The picturesque scene is perfect tonight.", she said hopefully. It had been so long since her brother had come outside the borders of the mansion.

Her brother shook his head no, much to her dismay. "No thank you, Daniella. You go ahead with the others. I am fine."

Daniella frowned in frustration. She had tried many times on getting her older brother to go out, other that within the borders of their mansion. But the male was stubborn as a mule! "Daniel!", she retorted as she flew in front of his face. A worried but frustrated expression was on her face. "Brother, please! I beg of you. You have not once visited outside the border! I commend you, just this time. Please come with us?"

As his sister spoke he had only a blank mask on, but soon sighed. It if was for Daniella… "Very well. I shall meet you at the courtyard."

Daniella smiled and embraced her older brother before flying out the library towards the courtyard. Daniel sighed. He took one glance back at the moon before heading out to escort her sister and her friend.


End file.
